Vampire Hunter
by wildchildcentaur
Summary: When information is needed, Mell the vampire hunter travels to Forks.What will happen when she finds out her love is a vampire?What will happen if she gets orders to destroy the coven, even if it means killing him?R&R story better than summary.
1. What I am

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, ALL STEPHANIE MEYERS!

* * *

I walked over the cold, deserted sidewalk and tried to look as vulnerable as I could. I could hear the light steps of the vampire that followed me. This was too easy.

I let myself be herded into a small, dark alley that smelled of blood and garbage. I listened to the vampire rush at me. I twirled around as she came within two feet of me.

She sunk her teeth into my neck. I barely felt the venom as it found it's way inside me. I pushed her off me and slammed her against the wall. My hand held her a few inches off the ground. This was the first time I got a good look at her.

She was Mexican, about 17 when she was turned, about 5.3 in height. She struggled to get free, but she quickly gave up when my hands tightened on her neck.

"Y-Y-Your strong f-f-f-for a-a-a-a h-h-hu-u-uman." She garbled out, drunk off my blood.

"You don't recognize me do you, Nettie? How's this?" I whispered.

I shivered and let my cloak change from a snug, leather jacket to a black, cotton cloak that fell to mid-calves and had a silver flame in the middle. I blinked a couple times until the contacts came out and showed my family's trademark silver eyes. I smiled as the last of the disguises that hide who I was from everyone else fell away.

Nettie gasped and whispered, "No. it can't be true. It's only a myth. Maria says you don't exist. No human is strong enough to."

"Hate to break it to you Nettie," I told her, "But we are real and we aren't completely human either. Now, where is Maria? I hoped she would come to witness the end of your life. And maybe her's too."

"End-d-d-d m-m-m-my l-l-life?" she stammered, "W-W-W-Why?"

"Yes Nettie. For your crimes: killing humans, starting a newborn army; that led to the lost of human lives, being what you are."

"B-B-B-But t-t-t-that was-s-s-s a-a-a-a l-l-lon-n-n-n-ng-g-g t-t-time a g-g-g-go."

"It doesn't matter. You Will Die."

With that I pulled a lighter out of my jeans pocket and turned it on. Nettie's eyes grew wide when she saw the flame.

"N-N-N-No-o-o-o-o-o."

I threw the lighter into a pile of rags and wood scraps. It lit quickly. I grabbed one of Nettie's arms and ripped it from her shoulder. She screamed, almost too high pitched for me to hear.

"Where's Maria, Nettie?" I taunted as I threw the flailing arm into the fire.

When I ripped the other arm from the socket, she started to dry sob. She kicked at me and I caught her right leg and yanked it. Soon, all that was left of her was her head and torso.

"Where's Maria?"

When she didn't respond, I reached for her chin to rip her head off. Faster than I could see, Nettie latched on to my hand. I swore and pried her mouth open with my other hand. My thumb hung from the bone. I growled and ripped her head off. I tossed it and her body into the fire.

I watched her burn. As I got ready to leave, I heard the dainty steps of another vampire.

"Nettie?" I heard the other vampire say.

I hide in the shadows as she walked into the alley.

"Nettie?" she repeated.

I recognized this one. She was Maria's next in command, Lucy.

"Where's Maria, Lucy?" I asked as I stepped out of the shadows to confront her.

"No." she whispered when she saw me.

She turned to run. I grabbed her hair and pulled off her head. It joined Nettie's in the fire. I dismembered her quickly. When this was done, I took a towel out of my bag and wrapped my hand. I climbed up the side of the alley and onto the rooftops. I pulled the small silver phone out of my pocket and called back to base.

"They are taken care of. I'm coming back. Please have the doctor ready when I get there." I said into the phone.

"Nice work Mellissa. Come home."

I ran over the rooftops. I did good today. The minimum was one, but I had gotten two. I grimaced as pain racked my body from my ripped up hand.

Unfortunately, we were nowhere closer to finding and destroying Maria. That was one of the top goals in this mission. In any mission in this part of the world.

I might get a big mission now that I had broke the 2,000 vamps mark though. I had now killed 2,001 vampires since my first kill when I was five. I was close to one hundred and fifty years now.

Sadly, I was also nowhere closer to finding my love. He disappeared over 80 years ago.

I loved the ability that came with what I was. I could run for miles and not grow tired, I could lift more than a normal human could, and all my senses were heightened. I lived for much, much longer than any human could, without the side effects of immortality.

We also, unfortunately, had some of the other, less wanted side effects. Every few centuries, some of us developed the need for blood. Most of us drank if we had a medical reason. I had it after every time I was bitten or I was seriously injured. I was not looking forward to having some when I got back.

This was all in the territory that came with what we were. We are vampire hunters.


	2. Do you accept this mission?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT! THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT.**

* * *

The towel I had wrapped around my hand was soaked by the time I had gotten back to base. I stood in front of the door for a moment to indentify myself. The large, steel doors slowly slid open and I walked in.

"Welcome home Mellissa. They want you in mission room three." Adriana told me as I walked past her.

She was one of our newest helpers. Adriana was full human, but supported our cause because of the actions of a vampire. She came home a year ago to find all her family dead, sucked dry. Even her youngest brother who wasn't even two. She came to us and we gave her a job. The vampire that destroyed her family was my 489th vampire.

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

I walked down the long hall towards another set of steel doors. The doors opened before I got there.

"Mellissa." The man who opened the doors said.

I bowed my head and touched my bloody right hand to my heart. This was respect for him. Gino had killed more vampires than many of us that were alive and had the scars to prove it.

"Thank you child. How was your hunt?" he asked.

"Very nice. I was aiming for one, but got a second. Maria is now without her sisters." I told him.

"Very good. Come with me." he said as he held open the door, "Which one gave you that injury?"

"Thank you Gino. The first leech had the guts to fight back after she lost both her arms and her legs." I responded, a scowl on my face.

"Calm yourself Mellissa. The doctor will fix it soon." We were now in front of a door with a three painted in red on it. "I will see you inside shortly." He added before he drifted off.

I opened the door and walked inside. Facing me was a tall, lean, blond-haired woman and a small doctor. The woman stood up and I repeated the gesture I used with Gino.

"Welcome back Mellissa. Sit and the doctor will look at your hand. Gino is getting your blood. Tell me about your mission." She said.

I sat in the hard chair and answered, "It's a pleasure to be back, Lucinda. Thank you."

I raised my hand to the doctor and saw him grimace when he saw the blood soaked towel.

"How did this happen?" Lucinda asked, as the doctor unwrapped the towel.

"The first vampire got bravado when I was getting ready to behead her."

"Ah. Tell me about your mission now."

"Yes, ma'm. I tracked her for a couple weeks and then got her to follow me two nights ago. She attacked and I got her against the wall. I asked her where Maria was and she didn't answer. I started to kill her. When she was a head and a torso, she bit. I finished the job and was getting ready to leave when the next vamp came. I killed her, but she never told me where Maria was."

Gino came in with a cup of dark red blood. I winced when the doctor pulled at the tender skin around the wound. Gino set the cup in front of me. I picked it up and took a drink. The stuff was nasty with a metallic taste. I made a face and took another sip.

"Were there any complications? Did any humans witness anything?"

"No. The only complications were my hand and when the second vamp tried to run."

I gasped as the doctor patted the wound with antiseptic. He took a needle and thread and started to sew the skin back together.

"Who were the vampires?" Lucinda asked.

"Maria's blood sisters, Lucy and Nettie. Lucy was her next in command."

"Good. She will have no backup when we find her."

I took another sip. The taste never got better. This stuff was supposed to be half water too.

I watched the doctor wrap my hand in a clean bandage. He had done something to make it stop bleeding. He turned to his bag and pulled out two syringes. One was empty and the other was full of antibacterial medicine. I groaned and rolled up the sleeve of my left arm. I looked at Gino for help and tried to ignore the sting of the first needle and the pull as it took out a vial of my blood.

"You surprise me Mellissa. You don't mind facing the bloodsuckers and you say you wish to be on the team that takes down the Volturi, but you hate every time you need a shot." Lucinda said as she leaned against the cold metal table.

"I know how to fight and save myself from the vampires, but I have yet to see the person that could take a death shot and live. I trust you, but I still fear that something happened and I out lived my usefulness."

Gino let out a short laugh and Lucinda smiled.

"You will always be useful to us Mellissa. Speaking of which; we have a new mission for you."

I nodded and took another sip from the cup. The doctor patted my arm.

"All done. Do you have anything else you need to be refilled?"

"Thank you. I do. I need another vial of the face changer and some new contacts."

"All right. You will find the materials in your room when you return to it."

Lucinda nodded and he left the room. Gino sat in the chair the doctor had vacated.

"We need more information about the whereabouts of Maria. There is a vampire living in a coven in Forks Washington that may have information about her. She turned him, and may have had a relationship with him. I must warn you though, he has a mate now and she will fight for him. This is also a big coven." Lucinda started.

I nodded and then something dawned on me.

"I thought there was a werewolf pack near Forks. Why haven't they taken care of the problem?" I asked.

"The _wolves _made a treaty with them. They haven't learned that you don't make treaties with killers, and if information is right, this coven doesn't drink human blood. In this mission, you will find the coven, find the vampire, then get the information. If needed, you will destroy the coven. Be careful though, the vampire you need information from has fought in a newborn army. He knows how to fight. Do you accept this mission?"

"I do." I told her and took another sip. I was almost done with the cup.

"Good. Let me tell you about the coven. They go under the name of Cullen and Hale. The leader is Carlisle Cullen. He is near 300 years old. Don't underestimate him. His mate is Esme Cullen. Then there is Edward Cullen, his mate Bella Cullen, and their child, Renesme. Bella is new to this and Renesme is a halfie. Then there is Rosalie Hale, and her mate Emmett Cullen. Then the two newest to the coven, Alice Cullen and her mate Jasper Hale. Jasper is the one with the information. He can control emotions, Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Bella can make a mental shield, and Renesme can show thoughts and images through contact. For as much as we know, only Jasper's powers can do something to you, but you can fight it. Edward cannot read your mind. Is that enough?"

I thought over the names in my head.

_Carlisle_

_Esme_

_Edward_

_Bella_

_Renesme_

_Rosalie_

_Emmett_

_Alice_

_Jasper_

Then I realized something. I recognized one of the names, Emmett. It couldn't be. It couldn't be the same Emmett I had been looking for, searching for, the past 80 years.

"How long has Emmet been part of the coven?" I asked shakily.

"About 80 years."

It was him. It had to be. That name wasn't that common. He was the only one I had ever meet with that name.

"What is my alias?"

"You are finishing high school in Forks as a senior. Your name is Mellissa Hagen and you are 18. You have long brown hair with blond highlights and dark brown eyes. You live by yourself. Your house has already been furnished for you. Renesme will be in all your classes. Also if needed, you will relive the wolves of there duty. Anyway you can."

"Thank you. I won't disappoint you."

"We know you won't."

With that I got up from the chair, paid my respects to Gino and Lucinda, and walked out of the room. I passed the main room where the Board of Covens was. The board showed the biggest covens in the world. The biggest was the Volturi coven in Volterra, Italy. The next were the covens in Denali, Alaska, USA and Forks, Washington, USA.

The Volturi's numbers were astounding. Well over twenty members and all of them had powers. The Volturi was the last coven we would destroy. We had only succeeded in destroying one member so far, but at a price.

We had lost 50 members on that mission and alerted the Volturi to our presence. They knew we existed now. Thankfully, they didn't know how many of us existed.


End file.
